lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кирпичи (Kirpichi):Inostr
- в исполнении Кирпичи (Kirpichi). It’s getting hot. Whatever you like it or not. Ich bin Васин – I was born in Ленинград Now they call it Питер. Local beer is bitter Хотя это по барабану, когда во лбу уже литер. Петербург is in Russia. В северной части. С погодой фигня. The weather is nasty. Всех иностранцев мы здесь почитаем за лохов. Would you like to buy матрешка with портрет of Горбачев? Narod.ru на фирмачей давно нагнал страху. How can I get to Red Square. Пошел ты на фиг. С ними такая беда, что впору кричать achtung Listen to me – Das ist von grosse bedoitung Мне по барабану - ты хер или сэр Мотай давай отсюда, блин, мазафакер Короче, круче рок-банды, чем Кирпичи На свете нет, не найдешь, не ищи. Kebab is Шаверма. Я уже говорил, это Питер. Paradise city. Girls are fucking pretty. Эээ минуаж балазэ – Вах-вах Time is getting hot. Где тут ПЕКТОПАХ? Р.Е.С.Т.О.Р.А.Н. Girls all around – Choose any age. Demo onstage – Performing live. Russian caviar. В кайф тебе, в кайф? Midetterenian kitchen. Russisch bar cantina. Вот моду отрастил себе, скотина. Сan I get a marijuana. Ну где-то пол-стакана А ну-ка Ватсон, давайте посмотрим, что у этого негодяя в карманах. Мне по барабану - ты хер или сэр Мотай давай отсюда, блин, мазафакер Короче, круче рок-банды, чем Кирпичи На свете нет, не найдешь, не ищи. Же тэм Ай лав ю Их либе дих Mon amur Поехали со мной бум курить мальбур Оооо Natasha...Be my queen Ты че лезешь к моей бабе, блин Мир дружба жевачка – ржачно до усрачки Easy, easy идет дело к драчке Колян ты че типа его застремаль Как дела брателло а? Tres male Por favor amigo ce paso бляха муха Петруха, слышь, он че хочет в ухо? Распереживался, бля, дрожит как тузик Ну что, моя взяла – let’s check out the music I LIKE AMERICAN MUSIC I LIKE AMERICAN MUSIC I LIKE AMERICAN MUSIC I LIKE AMERICAN MUSIC Alles habe eine ende nur wurst habt zwei Смотри – его уже вяжут – айяйяй Ein zwei polizei drei vier brigadir Закон для всех один – миру мир Я бизнесмен – Ich habe viel zu tun zu morgen ОМОН – есть такой орган Я требую статуса prisoner of war Ты на Руси, чувак – на тебе – во! Здесь понимаешь Иван, а ты что за жук? I can speak English – I learned it from the book Здесь вам не Америка – здесь вам бля Европа Идите вы нахуй – пошли вы все в жопу My name is Max. Everything suxx! I'm trying to relax! yeah! everything suxx! Мне по барабану - ты хер или сэр Мотай давай отсюда, блин, мазафакер Короче, круче рок-банды, чем Кирпичи На свете нет, не найдешь, не ищи. Мне по барабану - ты хер или сэр Мотай давай отсюда, блин, мазафакер Короче, круче рок-банды, чем Кирпичи На свете нет, не найдешь, не ищи. Мне по барабану - ты хер или сэр Мотай давай отсюда, блин, мазафакер Короче, круче рок-банды, чем Кирпичи На свете нет, не найдешь, не ищи. Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Кирпичи (Kirpichi) Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Кирпичи (Kirpichi):Inostr Категория:Исполнители на К Категория:Песни на I